


Король и докторка

by XMRomalia



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: (Plague Doctor), Angst, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Drama, F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: иногда противоположности не притягиваются.
Relationships: Leper/Plague Doctor (Darkest Dungeon)
Kudos: 3





	Король и докторка

Катерина всегда забавлялась с историй, где утверждалось, что противоположности притягиваются.

Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понимать — так не бывает. В романах, разумеется, все описывается томно и складно; там принцесса-хохотушка, смущенная и робкая, легко сходится с ловким сорвиголовой. Там воинственные женщины влюбляются в мальчишек-книжных червей; там все так прекрасно, так изящно.

«Противоположности уравновешивают друг-друга» однажды вычитала антикварка в таком сопливом романе — и с фырком кинула его в костер, подпитывая пламя.

Она знала, что так не бывает. Знала и фыркала тихонько, кутаясь в платок, слыша, как переговаривались проститутки в борделе; как мечтательно охали, уверенные, что кто-то из них — страстных, ловких и простых — ну точно захватит сердце блудного короля. Он ведь такой грустный, перешептывались они. Он ведь пишет стихи, он полон любви, он такой робкий — ему точно приглянулся кто-то из нас, кто-то, кто его уравновесит!

Ох, наивные девы, думала антикварка.

Король был хорош, это правда. Умен, галантен; каждый его жест отдавал возвышенностью, искренностью. Не влюбиться в него было сложно, даром, что мужчина болел проказой.

Некоторые болели чем похуже, вспоминала Катерина клыкастого Дисмаса, которому в шею утыкался шут — но их же любят все равно? Не потому, а вопреки.

Вот и проститутки, поправляя кривой макияж да присобирая рваные юбки прихорашивались у зеркал, треснутым по краям. «Сегодня он точно посмотрит на меня», читалось в их глазах их жестах. «Посмотрит, влюбится — и я растоплю его горе, наполню сердце счастьем»!

Катерина с грустью с этого усмехалась.

Ибо сердце короля, увы и ах, было занято так же иронично, как и сердца проституток с борделя.

Король, человек искусства и морали, любил чумную докторку.

Полюбил искренне, как мальчишка, с первого же дня; вглядывался в каждый жест леди Парацельс и записывал на замусоленном пергаменте белые стихи, посвященные её красоте и мастерству. Выводил пальцами, покореженными проказой — «ёё волосы как ласка тьмы после жаркого дня»…

Писал, иногда читая свои поэмы в борделе, когда девушки, робко переглядываясь, того просили. Читал с выражением, с горькой любовью — и это было глупо, чертовски глупо и наивно. Он раскрывал охающим девчатам часть своего сердца, своей боли и муки, и Катерине, обнимавшей полногрудую девчушку, было почти жаль Балдуина.

Ведь девчушки слушали это, почти уверенные — речь о ком-то из них, король просто не решается признаться!..

А правда? Правда была горькой.  
И, к сожалению, довольно скучной.

Сердце леди Парацельс — камень, глухой к его поэмам. Они похожи как капля смолы с полноводной рекой; Парацельс не видела в своих движениях изящества или красоты, не видела в локонах своих волос манящей темноты. Она была женщиной дела, точно вытесанной из эбонита; она обрезала пряди коротко, чтобы не мешались под маской; записывала наблюдения резко и рвано, так, что почерк могла разобрать лишь она. Её движения — хлесткие, её мысли колкие, всегда завязанные на своей работе.

Парацельс — гибкая лоза, которой безразлична буря чувств Балдуина, и Катерина скорбела о наивном короле. Таком искреннем в своих чувствах — и таком наивном дураке.

Потому что — даже столкнувшись! — противоположности не притягиваются. Иногда могут сосуществовать, как запах мирта и морских камней; как нечто сладкое с чем-то едва-едва терпким. Но это явно не о проститутках, глядящих на мечтательного мужчину, точно на ясноглазого мессию. Не об умирающем короле, провожающем лечащую его докторку с тихим вздохом.

Противоположности не притягиваются друг ко другу, к сожалению.

И порой — совсем изредка — от этого очень больно.


End file.
